All I ever wanted
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Regina sings? she smiled a true smile? she realises something at a party? This is all she has ever wanted but will it last? Not happy with the first chapter but its just to get the story started. REview please


**Chapter one – can this really be what it's like?**

 **A/N** **Unfortunately I do not own Once Upon a time or the characters but I do own my ideas. :P This story will have love, happiness, Drama, Language and sex and more, Totally an outlawQueen story but there will be other pairings, Emma/Hook The charmings Henry/Violet possibly RumBelle. Anyway Suggestions as to ideas for chapters are welcome. Please read and reviews.**

Regina smiled as she got out the driver's side of her car and walked around to the back of the car opening the door and leaning in unbuckling the belt and helping Roland out of the car. The four year old still wasn't overly fond of cars. Swinging her purse over her shoulder she took a hold of Roland's hand and waved over at Robin who was waiting for her over at the entrance of the only supermarket in town. As they reached him he pulled Regina in pressing a kiss to her lips before she got them a cart Roland instantly standing beside it.

"Hi baby…..Hi Son" Grinned Robin as they walked into the supermarket.  
"Hello Dear" Smiled Regina  
"Hi Papa, Gina said I could get a sweetie if I was good around her"  
"Well you best behave then ah"

Roland nodded as they walked through the first isle getting everything they needed, he was so excited looking at all the Christmas things he could see with it being Christmas next month. Laughing as Robin healed up anything ridiculous asking if they needed it making both herself and Roland laugh and shake their heads. They were really only there for the weakly shop and the ingredients for the family dinner that was their turn to hold, before the town party that night and usually meant everyone was there. Everyone being them including of course Henry, Emma and Killian, Snow David and Neil. Just as they were walking out of the isle after getting lady things something caught her eye. Stopping she reached over grabbing a box and dropping them into the cart when she felt Robin Wrap his arm around her hip.

"I thought you can't get pre….."  
"I can't …."  
"Then why are we getting them?"  
"Because Henry is dating and although their a few years off of that or they damn well better be I'd rather have them in the house just in case"

She knew it was probably ridiculous to think her thirteen year old boy would be having sex with his girlfriend, Yes she hated saying that word, but it was better to be safe than sorry right? Because there was no way in hell she was ready to me a granny yet, Hell her and Robin had very briefly talked about adopting in a few years' time. Nodding Robin completely understood and they went to the check out after getting Roland his sweetie.

This time though Robin pushed the cart out into the car park and over to the car that was now a family car. As he finished putting the bags in the trunk he smiled as he watched Roland putting his arms up asking for his 'Gine' to pick him up. Smiling Regina picked him up and spun him around before placing a kiss on his cheek and got him into the car. Just as she was about to go to her set , the driver's seat of course Robin caught her hand and pulled her to him pressing her against the car and kissing her deeply.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Asked Regina  
"I love you"  
"I Love you too".

They two shared a smiled and another kiss before climbing into the car and Regina drove them home to their warm mansion that awaited them. Robin never though he would love being in a house sleeping in a bed under a roof but he loved it because they were together and Roland preferred it much more not to mention the hot water and they were building a family together.

Robin helped Regine unload the shopping and put it away as she turned her Ipod on, on the docking station in the kitchen turning the volume up as she began to make the dinner. Meanwhile Robin set the table and made sure the house was tidy before setting about keeping Roland entertained until their guests arrived. Regina completely lost in her task as hand not even realising she was singing.

"It's not where you come from its where you belong, nothing I would trade, I wouldn't have it any other way, your surrounded ,by love and your wanted so never feel alone you are home with me right where you belong"

Regina was that lot in her task and the words of the song she was singing that she never heard Snow walking into the kitchen. Snow smiled and leaned against the counter clearing her throat to alert her to her presence accidently startling the former evil, now people referred to her by mayor her name or simply just the queen.

"You have a beautiful voice Regina" Smiled Snow softly.  
"Ooh um thank you " Blushed Regina  
"You should sing something tonight"  
"No I don't think that would be appreciated and besides I wouldn't even know what to sing"  
"Regina they would love it the mayor standing up for this town, what about that new fight song since this party is about the town fighting about you fighting"  
"I guess"  
"Does that mean you'll do it ?"  
"Yes?"

Snow grinned brightly and hugged the older woman. Regina was startled at her hug but none the less hugged her back before she moved away to start taking everything through to the dining room. The two of them had the table looking perfect and the food set out in their respectable seats. Already knowing who was sitting where because they always sat in the same order for this diner every week no matter whose house they were holding it at, and soon enough they were all around the table eating, talking and laughing before the party.

After the food the men did the washing up while the woman all touched up their make-up and Regina changed into a dress less business like that was purple, had one shoulder and in Robin's eyes gave her an amazing cleavage, and those heels were just mmmm, she was going to kill him, well that's what he thought.

By seven thirty the party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. But imagine the shock they got when they heard Regina voice as she started to sing this is my fight song. Robin immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to face his girl. BY god was she amazing. After she had stopped singing she gladly took baby Neil into her arms as Snow said she had to go do something. Looking down at the small boy as she walked it suddenly hit her, she was late very late but with everything that had happened it had slipped her mind.


End file.
